kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Transform! Live Broadcast
is the third episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. This episode marks the debut of Wizard Water Style. Synopsis Shunpei Nara decides to go on live television to show off his burgeoning magical powers while Haruto tries to deal with both the young man and Hellhound's attempts to attack him now that it is clear Shunpei is a Gate. Plot Feeling happy that himself has a magic power, Shunpei started to show off in front of the kids and suddenly being invited by a mysterious person for a live broadcast. After the broadcast, Shunpei told Haruto that he has a magic power, but for an unknown reason it didn't workout. Haruto explain that is no way for him to have a magic, and it made Shupei angry and knocked Haruto's table and left, after that he tried it again at night and it worked again. At night, Haruto felt something weird about Shunpei and he was cheered by Shigeru. The next day, he was surprised by the information from Rinko that Shunpei live on broadcast and it realized Haruto where was the Hellhound Phantom. He charge to the live broadcast and just a little late because he found Shunpei in standby phase to formed Phantom. Haruto transformed to Wizard in Flame Style and pushed Hellhound easily, but Hellhound showed his secret magic to hide in shadow and made Haruto totally confused and hard to fight him. But suddenly, Haruto remember the new ring that was received yesterday and use it, and showed that it is a Light Ring to perform a shining light. Hellhound surprised and attacked by Haruto. After gave damage, Haruto changed to Water Style, use Defend Ring and quickly defeat Hellhound with Slash Strike. Finished with his fight, Haruto quickly changed into Flame Style, help Shunpei and destroy the Phantom inside him with Kick Strike Dragorise finisher. Afterwards, Haruto finally accept Shunpei as his student, Rinko came to visit, brought donuts and finally only Shigeru, Rinko, and Shunpei who ate it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * / : * : *Child: , , *Commentators: , , *TV Announcer: *National Security Bureau Section Zero Member: *Guard: Suit actors *Kamen Rider Wizard: *Hellhound: Wizard Ring *'Rings used:' **Transformation: Flame, Water **Magic: Sleep, Driver On, Connect, Light, Defend, Engage, Dragorise, Kick Strike *'Style Used:' **Flame Style, Water Style Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, . *This is the first time Wizard used Strike End finisher. *The episode was premiered in North America on TV Japan in April 15, 2017. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 1 features episodes 1-5: The Ringed Magician, I Want to Be a Magician, Transform! Live Broadcast, The Doll and the Pianist and The Deciding Match of the Contest. DSTD08781-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 1, DVD cover BSTD08781-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「変身！生中継」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「変身！生中継」 Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:New Form Episode